parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 6 - Ash Ketchum Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly")
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) Transcript *May/Wendy: But Ash, how do we get to Neverland? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Fly, of course! *May/Wendy: Fly? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: It's Easy! All you have to do is to... is to... is to... ah! That's funny! *May/Wendy: What's the matter? Don't you know? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Oh sure, it's.. It's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought! *May/Wendy and Milo/John: Any happy little thought? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Uh-Huh! *May/Wendy: Like toys at Christmas? *Milo/John: Sleigh bells? Snow? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Yep! Watch me now! Here I go! (Ash Ketchum flies around the room) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: It's easier than pie! *May/Wendy: He can fly! *Milo/John: He can fly! *Max/Michael: He flew! *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Now you try! *May/Wendy: I'll think of mermaid lagoon. (sighs) Underneath the magical moon. *Milo/John: I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave! *Max/Michael: I think I'll be a Teensie brave! *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Now everybody try! (Ash Ketchum takes May's and Milo's hands, and while May and Milo take Max's hands, all three are ready to fly) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan, May/Wendy, Milo/John, and Max/Michael: One, Two, Three! *May/Wendy, Milo/John, and Max/Michael: We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! (The siblings suddenly fall on a bed, forcing Thumbelina to laugh at it) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust.. Oh! And something I forgot; dust! *May/Wendy and Milo/John: Dust? *Max/Michael: Dust? (She tries to fly away, but is caught by Ash Ketchum, grabs her by the wings) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (Ash pats Thumbelina on the back, letting fairy dust fall on the children as May smiles. Max covers his head while Milo looks at it in awe.) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Now, think of the happiest things! It's the same as having wings! *May/Wendy: Let's all try it just once more! *Milo/John: Look! We're rising off the floor! *Max/Michael: Jiminy! *May/Wendy: Oh my! We can fly! *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: You can fly! *May/Wendy, Milo/John, and Max/Michael: We can fly! *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Come on everybody! Here we go! (Blue wakes up) *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: Off to Neverland! (As soon as Blue sees the three kids fly out of the window, the dog yelps in alarm, feeling surprised) *Chorus: Think of the Wonderful thoughts! Any Merry little thoughts (Max flies out with his teddy bear, Corduroy, while Thumbelina stands by the open window, looking jealous.) *Male Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow *Female Chorus: Think of sleigh bells Here we go *Chorus: Like reindeer in the sky! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly *Female Chorus: Think of the happiest things That's the way to get your wings *Male Chorus: Now you own a candy store, Look, you're rising of the floor *Chorus: Don't wonder how or why You can fly! You can fly! You can fly *Male Chorus: Soon, you'll zoom all around the room. All it takes is faith and trust *Chorus: But the thing that is a must Is a little bit of pixie dust The dust is positive must (Seeing Blue, Max spots Thumbelina, grabs her, and sprinkles her on Blue, but because of the rope, she can't come with them) *Max/Michael: Come on, Blue! (Blue waves goodbye to the kids) *Male Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start It's a very simple plan *Female Chorus: You can do what fairies can *Chorus: At least, it's worth a try! You can fly You can fly You can fly (They soon landed on the Big Ben.) *May/Wendy: But where is Neverland, Ash? *Ash Ketchum/Peter Pan: There it is, May! Second Star to the right and straight on till morn! (The four kids take each other's hand and flie to the second star) *Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly YOU CAN FLY! (Ash Ketchum, Thumbelina, May, Milo, and Max fly to the second star to the right) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts